


A Marvelous Doctor

by Brawl2099



Category: Doctor Who, Iron Man (Comics), Marvel Comics, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Thor (Comics), X-Force (Comics), X-Men
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawl2099/pseuds/Brawl2099
Summary: Is the Doctor actually a part of the Marvel Universe?  HOW big a part?





	A Marvelous Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my usual style, but this is a bunch of hit it and quit moments that I wanted to capture after tweeting them. This was inspired by a Tumblr post I saw of a Captain America cast member at Disneyland making a joke about the Doctor saving him from a burning building in the 40's. I hope you enjoy!

You may know all about the blue police box called the TARDIS. What you may not know is how important he is to a certain group of heroes...

Pepper: What's with this weird screwdriver?

Tony: Some guy with a bow tie and fez shows up after I crashed hard mid fight with Ultron. I'd lost power and was in trouble. He runs this over my armor then hands out to me and said "you need this more than me" and runs off into this blue police box...

=*=

Gwen: What's a jelly baby?

Peter: Little gummy candy. I remember a guy with this unbelievable scarf gave me one at Uncle Ben's funeral. Said he saved Ben's life in the army and then he says to me "It always struck me one of his favorite sayings- with great power comes great responsibility." Craved them ever since.

=*=

Logan: The Doctor? Yeah, I gave him his first beer. He hated it. Introduced me to fish fingers and custard. I have it once a week after everyone's gone to bed.

=*=

Twelve: McCoy, get your furry arse in here and explain why your teenage self is in your kitchen!

Beast: Oh you noticed.

Twelve: Did you think I wouldn't?!

=*=

Thor: Doctor what a pleasant surprise! What are you doing in Asgard?

Eleven: Uh, well...

Thor: Loki stole the TARDIS again, didn't he?

Eleven: SHE, this time actually. She was a cat.

Thor: HEIMDALL WE NEED YOUR HELP!

=*=

Cable: Shatterstar needs-

Ten: I already said I'd help, please don't make me reconsider by bringing him up. He's a sweet boy, but he's twice the problem you are. *sighs* Next time we're in Mojoworld remind me to knock out a broadcast tower or two.

=*=

Captain America: Excuse me ma'am, but what are you doing here?

Thirteen: Oh Captain, thank goodness. I'm so glad to see you're the one here. Stark just has too much of an ego and T'Challa would just spend the entire time trying to figure out the TARDIS.

Cap: TARDIS? Why is that so...?

Thirteen: John Smith, Battle of the Bulge, burning building?

Cap: Yes, I remember!

Thirteen: *points at herself* I guess I'm Jane Smith now, but I need your help. Kang-

Cap: No need to say anything else Doctor Smith. Give me five minutes to grab my gear.

Thirteen: Thank you. And it's just the Doctor.

Cap: *smiles* Yes, ma'am.


End file.
